


Late Night Drive

by JudeMathis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A falling asleep in Person B's car while they're driving. Person B is trying to avoid the holes in the road so they sleep fine. Prompt by otpprompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drive

**Axel's pov**

Roxas and I had spent a few hours visiting with our friends since it finally was summer break. We were glad that classes were finally over giving us the chance to relax. The stress of our classes were finally over for this year at least. Roxas was leaning against me as it was already close to midnight since we had been here for awhile. I knew that it would be a good time to head back home since Roxas was getting tired. I placed a kiss against his forehead before we said goodbye to our friends. I wrapped my arm around Roxas' shoulders before we left heading out to the car. I unlocked the car holding the door open for Roxas so he could climb inside. He placed a kiss against my cheek causing myself to lean into it as he got inside placing his seatbelt on before I closed the door. I climbed into the driver's seat starting the car then pulled out of the parking spot to get onto the road. It would take us about forty minutes to get home since we lived a good distance away from Demyx's house. The car was silent except for the low volume of noise that was coming from the radio. I didn't mind if the car was quiet though since I was just happy to be with Roxas. I was glad to be in a relationship with him as I wanted to spend as much time as possible together.

I drove for about twenty minutes coming to a stoplight that had turned red on me. I let out a small breath since I really wasn't the patient person when it came to waiting for the light to turn green. I closed my eyes with a small sigh before looking over at Roxas. I smiled lightly seeing that he had fallen asleep already probably because of how tired he felt. I pulled my jacket from the backseat placing it over him since he didn't like to be cold. I smiled as he snuggled into my jacket since it was one of his favorite things that he liked to cuddle with. The light soon turned green as I started to drive once again turning onto the road that would take us home. I usually drive home pretty quickly, but I didn't want to wake Roxas up so I slowed the car down a lot to avoid the ride from becoming too shaky. Potholes were in random spots along the road that made the drive pretty bumpy most of the time. I made sure to drive slowly as I started to avoid the potholes to make sure that Roxas would still sleep. I wanted to make sure that he was able to get a good night's rest since Roxas can be cranky sometimes. My eyes did flicker over to him once in awhile making sure that he was still sleeping as I drove. We would be back at the house in a few more minutes as I would probably have to carry him inside. I've carried the sleeping Roxas into that house many times already since he can be a heavy sleeper sometimes.

I let out a sigh of relief once I got passed the potholes as Roxas was still sound asleep underneath my jacket. I pulled up in the driveway parking the car for the night. I walked over to Roxas' side before picking him up out of the seat. He shifted a bit snuggling into my chest as he was sound asleep with a peaceful look on his face. I smiled lightly at how cute looking he was placing a quick gentle kiss on his forehead. I then carried the sleeping Roxas into the house with the full intent to lay him down in the bed. I knew that Roxas probably was going to sleep soundly for the rest of the night though. I was looking forward to tomorrow though since I would be waking up with Roxas laying by my side.


End file.
